Taliyah/Trivia
Development * Ṭaliyah טַלְיָה ( : tˀ|glottalized}}a'lija:) comes from Proto-West-Semitic "young ewe".The Semitic Languages, ed. S. Weninger, p. 206, 166 ** In English localizations, her name is pronounced tɐˈli:ʲɐ: TaLEEyah with second syllable stressedTaliyah pronunciation like in Hebrew; in other localizations, the stress may fall on different syllables or no syllable is stressed at all. ** Originally, her name was spelt Taalea.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/ * Taliyah is voiced by , who also voices and , and sang Taliyah's login theme.Taliyah Voice Actress ** The Russian localization is voiced and sung by Yulia Churakova Taliyah Russian Theme, following the same idea. * Taliyah was the third champion released in 2016. ** She was created due to the need for a 'traditional' mage, particularly a disruptor.Inside Taliyah DevTaliyah Q&A * Taliyah's designers considered including her identity as a transgender woman during development, but this detail did not make it to her release.Taliyah's gender development It was thought to have been scrapped entirely, but Neeko was released with a quote toward Taliyah, implying that the idea is still alive: |Neeko}} * was combined from a "terrain mage" kit and , and the worked ground was initially designed as a placeholder mechanic for playtest. * is an import from a "terrain boots" enchantment prototype back in Preseason 2015. * Her basic attacks used to be trails of rocks ripped up from the ground. ** They were changed to the current ones due to raising visual clarity concerns when weighed against her abilities.Taliyah Q&A * was the most production-intensive of her abilities (animation-wise).Taliyah Q&A Lore * She's portrayed as being about 16 years old,Taliyah Q&A but several timeline inconsistencies gradually arose after her release and made it clear that she is canonically older than that. Scathlocke has stated that she is 23 in the present state of the timeline. https://twitter.com/LaurieGoulding/status/1145741861832626185 ** She was 6 years old when she became a Stoneweaver. ** She was 16 years old during the events of The Bird and the Branch. ** She was 17 years old during the events of Bloodline * dubbed her 'Little Sparrow'. * Her tribe is called the Nasaaj, meaning "weaver", from Arabic نَسّاج nassāj < Semitic n-s-k''A. Murtonen, ''Hebrew in Its West Semitic Setting; Part I, p. 284 < s-k-k "to weave".J. Huenergard, Proto-Semitic Language & Culture, p. 2076 ** Just as formulate surnames from information about the bearer's progenitors, occupation, or origin, whether ethnic or geographical, Taliyah would most likely introduce herself as Taliyah of the Nasaaj. * Drawing from her life amongst a tribe of weavers, she uses her powers as if she were weaving stones in a similar fashion to weaving cloth. * Taliyah's family is part of one of many nomadic tribes that formed after the fall of Ancient Shurima by hand. * Her father is a shepherd and leader of the tribe, while her mother is a pattern mistress. * Before the Oasis of the Dawn started flowing again, Taliyah's tribe followed the seasonal waters around the desert. * Taliyah's tribe worships "the Great Weaver," a force of nature said to govern the tapestry of fate and life for every individual. ** This deity seems to have been inspired by , such as Egyptian , Semitic , Indo-European , etc. * Taliyah's Myers-Briggs personality type is (specifically 'the Commander').Taliyah Q&A * ThermalKitten, Taliyah's writer, shared several details about her on the boards:Thermal Kitten Q&A ** Taliyah stands at about 5'9"/175cm tall. ** She is a Virgo. ThermalKitten initially placed her birthday in "mid to late September" but later mentioned it on Twitter as being September 22.Thermal Kitten Twitter ** She was canonically named after a specific, lavender-colored, five-petaled, star-like flower that grows in the rocky foothills near the Icathian border. It's called ta'liyah, "the rock that flowers." ** From ThermalKitten on her sexuality: "I think Taliyah is someone who is the midst of finding out who she is and figuring out who you’re attracted to is certainly part of that. I’m sure she would find some people more physically attractive than others, but I think the thing that would draw her to someone would be who they are on the inside." In short, Taliyah is still figuring out her sexuality, but personality is more important to her than looks. ** Creating art in all forms is one of her favorite hobbies. She also likes to sing, and her login theme is intended to be her singing. (In the same vein, her voice actress Erica Lindbeck sang the piece in real life, as mentioned below.) ** She is able to speak modern Shuriman, conversational Noxian (she was actually fluent in this before she left her tribe because her tribe traded in Noxian-occupied cities), learned a little Ur-Noxian while in Noxus, and knows some Ionian thanks to Yasuo. She can also read some common ancient Shuriman symbols. ** Her favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road. ** Her favorite animals are goats, especially fluffy goats. ** Her favorite color is indigo. ** Her favorite time of day is dawn. ** She is a fast runner, and is also learning how to swim. ThermalKitten thinks she would enjoy track and field. ** In the real world, she'd enjoy indie/electropop music, Western movies, romance novels, frappucinos, red velvet cake pops, and pineapple and pepperoni pizza. Her favorite subjects in school would be geology, astronomy, and biology. Her favorite Pokemon would be Rockruff. ** Her greatest fears are of drowning and being unable to protect her family. * DanielZKlein additionally mentioned that Taliyah is left-handed.Daniel Z. Klein Ask.fm Quotes ; * She and share the quote |Yasuo}} (spoken by the Stoneweaver in 'Homecoming') * ... why did it have to be Noxians?"}} references ("Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?") * are the scourge upon our world."}} references |Cho'Gath}} * ."}}}} references . * "}} references . * really are a girl's best friend."}} references the eponymous song by . * adds three more birds to the idiom it references. * }} resembles |Ivern}} and |Yasuo}} (all reference by ) ; * She shares quotes with: ** ** * }} references Game of Thrones. Skins ; * The scene depicted in her splash art has her on her . * She may have been inspired by from and from . ** Her outfit might have been inspired by the wings of , an Egyptian goddess & patroness to nature, magic, family, workers, slaves, etc. ; * references the time she spent in the before returning to . However, due to the drastically different visuals of her design compared to her design, it is only a nod to her canonical lore. * The icy particles may have been inspired by from . * The reindeer reference her tribe's background as shepherds. ** They might also be referencing from . ; * She was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Crown. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Crown himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She is inspired by or "Korean Robin Hood", who weaves the kind of marble you'd see in ancient palaces.SSG Taliyah reference Relations * became the teacher Taliyah had been looking for, unlike her people (who didn't understand her power) or Noxus (who sought to use her as a weapon for conquest). ** Before parting ways, Taliyah gave Yasuo the thread of handspun Shuriman wool with which he ties his hair in-game. ** As an only child, Taliyah sees Yasuo as the older brother she never had. * Having heard only rumors of both the Ancient Shuriman capital and rise from the sands, Taliyah is convinced he is a threat to her family and her homeland when nothing could be further from . ** On the way to find her family, Taliyah encountered a wounded and nurtured her. ** encountered both of them when looking for in Vekaura. Taliyah was at first suspicious of his motives but later came to trust him. When and his army came to decimate the place and find , bought time for Taliyah to help others escape. Category:Taliyah Category:Champion trivia